Bloodlines
by Anbu-Shadow
Summary: My own little story. Similar to Inuyashe because of demons and the main character's half demon. He wont learn that until the 2nd or 3rd installment of teh stort. 2nd and 3rd perts coming soon.


**Bloodlines**

Shadows danced back and forth across a crib as a young baby lay in a deep sleep. Two of the shadows were arguing back and forth.

"I don't think it's a good idea. He could be killed", said one of the shadows, the father of the baby.

"Just because you never accepted the profession of my family is no reason to deny this opportunity to your son", commented the other shadow, the child's grandfather.

"NO SON OF MINE WILL EVER BE A DEMON HUNTER!" roared the father as the baby began to cry.

The grandfather walked over to the child, and picked him up. "He has the mark", said the grandfather, referring to a cresant moon shaped mark on the child's forehead, "He will be a hunter". With that, the old man carried the baby out of the house, not noticing that the child also bore more marks on his back.

"Grandpa, can we go home now?" asked the young boy. He was 7 years old, and had already surpassed his grandfather's skills with a sword. He had the makings of a remarkable hunter.

"Shadow, your training is almost complete. In 3 years you will be able to take the Hunter admissions exam." said the old man. "Your training tomorrow starts at dawn, go get some dinner, then go to bed".

As the young boy rushed into the dining room of his home, he was greeted by a table full of food, a feast, painstakingly prepared by his mother. As he sat down, his mother looked at him. "Shadow, my son, you're growing up so fast. It seems like only yesterday you were just learning to walk and talk".

Shadow watched as his mothers eyes filled with tears. She turned from him, and buried her face in her hands. "Mother, what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing", replied his mother.

Shadow ate his dinner, then went up to his room, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Shadow woke to the sun in his face. "I'M LATE" he yelled, as he rushed out the door to meet his grandfather. As he rushed down a dirt path, he heard something in the trees above him. He looked up, but saw nothing. When he arrived in the clearing he and his grandfather used for training, he finally discovered what was following him. His grandfather dropped down from the trees.

"Shadow, you're late. Today we will continue to work on your energy manipulation." Said the old man.

As Shadow struggled to form energy into a solid form, his grandfather watched and made mental notes on what Shadow needed to work on. After several weeks, Shadow was finally able to mold his energy into the form of a blade. He was presented with the hilt of a katana by his grandfather, and continued his energy manipulation.

10 years had passed, and Shadow had taken and passed the Hunter Entrance Exams with flying colors. He was a class S hunter by the age of 10, but dropped out when he was 13. Shadow was now 17 years old. He was about 5'3 with long blonde hair, icy blue eyes that seemed to stare directly into your soul, and he still had the cresant moon mark on his forehead. He lived on his own, in a small apartment overlooking a graveyard. He had moved into a nearby city when he was 14, and had started school.

As he walked through a corridor to get to his locker, he heard someone walking slowly behind him. He felt someone eyes locked onto him, but continued to walk. He reached his locker, opened it, and started sifting through books and papers. As he closed the door to his locker a girl named Courtney popped up next to him.

"Hey Shadow. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing", Shadow coldly replied.

"Oh. Ok. Well, um, I 'm having a party tonight, and I was kind of wondering "

"If I could go", interrupted Shadow.

"Yeah! If you want, you can use my cell phone to call your parents and ask if it's alright" said Courtney as she held out her phone.

Shadow glared at her with a stare icier than his eyes, "I have no parents," he said.

"I'm sorry", Courtney quietly replied.

"It's alright", Shadow said, "Mind if I'm a little late? I've got swim practice after class".

"It's fine", said Courtney, catching Shadow in a hug. "I'll see you later Shadow."

Shadow reached for a towel as water dripped from his hair and shoulders. He walked into the locker room and quickly threw on a black t-shirt and jeans. He grabbed his bag, and walked out the door. The night air was warm and inviting. As he walked to Courtney's house, Shadow saw something move. Shadow had just opened his bag when a stray cat darted in front of him. "Just a cat", said Shadow.

"Yes, but I'm no cat", growled a deep voice from behind Shadow.

Shadow turned around and saw a huge creature. It had jet-black fur covering it from head to toe, with razor sharp fangs and claws. Shadow quickly shot his hand into his bag and pulled out the hilt of a katana that his grandfather had given him.

"Is that all you've got to fight with?" asked the beast.

"It's all I need", responded Shadow as he jumped at the creature. As Shadow flew towards the beast, a beam of black energy formed the blade of the sword.

The beast lunged at Shadow, and caught him in a bear hug. As the beast tightened his grip, Shadow could feel himself getting dizzy. Lack of oxygen was getting to him, and he was getting weaker and closer to death by the minute. Just as Shadow was about to pass out, he felt a searing pain across his back. It was like someone had taken a red-hot knife, and started to cut two long gashes in Shadow flesh. Two black wings emerged from Shadow's back as he screamed in agony. The beast released Shadow, as Shadow drew his sword once again, and started to fly just out of reach of the creature.

"You made two big mistakes", said Shadow. "First, you attacked me. Second, you made me late for a party!" Shadow dove down, and plunged his blade into the creature's chest. He felt the sword burn through the creature's flesh and bones, and emerge from the other side.

Shadow's wings retracted into him as he dropped to the ground in pain. He was almost to Courtney's house, so he decided to walk the rest of the way. When he finally arrived, it was midnight. Shadow started to turn around when he heard a familiar voice from behind him. "SHADOW! You get over here right now! Do you have any idea how worried I was? What kept you so long?" demanded Courtney.

"Long story", replied Shadow as he smiled softly and walked towards Courtney.

"Well get in here. You look horrible, like you were beaten up. Oh god, you're bleeding, come on", said Courtney, grabbing Shadows arm and dragging him into her house.

Shadow drank some tea as Courtney walked into the room with an armful of bandages. "Thanks", said Shadow, "I've got it".

Courtney watched as Shadow wrapped his torso in bandages, and continued to drink his tea. "Tonight you're staying here", Courtney told Shadow. "You're in no condition to be walking all over town at this hour."

"Yes mother", Shadow sarcastically said.

Courtney slapped Shadow across the face as she yelled, "I was worried sick about you damn it! You can't imagine how I felt! You careless bastard!" She threw the remaining bandages at Shadow as she turned away, crying.

"I never asked you to care", Shadow said coldly.

"well I DO care!" cried Courtney. "I'm one of the few people who actually give half a damn about you. Good night!" Courtney stormed out of the room as Shadow slowly stretched out of the couch.

Around 4 o'clock, Shadow got up. He couldn't sleep. Courtney's words kept popping into his head. "Careless bastard! I do care!" Shadow got up, and slowly started to walk around the house. He got to Courtney's room, and slowly and silently walked in. She lay in her bed, bathed in moonlight, and Shadow could see the streaks her tears left on her face. "She cried herself to sleep", thought Shadow. Shadow kneeled down in front of her, and softly pulled a blanket over her as he gently laid his hand of her head. "She's beautiful", Shadow quietly whispered as he leaned down, and softly kissed her cheek. Shadow stood up as he heard Courtney quietly say, "What are you doing in my room?"

"Nothing, I couldn't sleep", replied Shadow. "I feel really bad about what you said. I'm sorry."

Courtney smiled softly, "It's alright". She gently laid her head back down on her pillow and fell asleep again. Shadow looked around the room and found that it was covered in pictures. There were newspaper clippings of him. Pictures of him and her, and him at swim meets. "She really does care about me", Shadow quietly said.

"You're damn right I do", replied Courtney.

Shadow returned to the couch and fell asleep. Courtney woke the next morning to the smell food. She walked out and saw her dining room table filled with eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, and all sorts of breakfast foods. "Morning", said Shadow. "I made breakfast. I wasn't sure what you liked, so I made a little bit of everything".

"You made all this?" asked Courtney.

"Of course", replied Shadow. "Now, eat up. We've got school soon."

"Shadow. It's Saturday and schools out for the year", said Courtney.

"Oh. Well, then I think I'll take my leave", said Shadow as he walked to the door. He had just opened the front door, when he collapsed to the floor.

"SHADOW!" cried Courtney, rushing to his side.

A few hours later, Shadow awoke to find himself in Courtney's bed. She had changed the bandages on his chest, but she was nowhere to be found.

"You're awake", said Courtney walking in. "I was worried. Your wounds haven't healed yet. You still need to recuperate. I'll be in later with some lunch."

"Why are you doing all this?" asked Shadow.

"Because I care about you, remember?" said Courtney, smiling and winking at Shadow. "Now, back to bed with you"

"Alright", Shadow sighed.

A few hours later, Courtney returned with a rather large bowl of ramen.

"Shadow. Shadow wake up", she said, softly nudging him.

"Hmm? What? Oh, Courtney. It's you", Shadow said.

"Time for lunch", said Courtney, sitting next to Shadow. "I hope you like ramen."

Courtney sat, and gently helped Shadow sit up in bed and eat. Shadow took a few bites, but then cringed in disgust.

"What's wrong? Is the ramen that bad?" asked Courtney.

"It's not that. The ramen's great, but I hate this. I feel so weak and useless." replied Shadow.

"It's ok. I wont tell anyone", replied Courtney.

As Shadow finished the ramen, he began to lean back and fall asleep again. Courtney continued to sit by his side, and gaze at him longingly. She had often wondered what she would do in this sort of situation. She bent over and softly kissed Shadow, as she whispered, "I love you Shadow", and walked out of the room.

Shadow awoke and looked at the clock. It was midnight. He got out of bed, and started to walk to the bathroom, when he saw a small stream of glistening liquid on the floor. Shadow had just barely touched the liquid, when he realized that it was blood. He ran and grabbed his energy blade, and continued to follow the trail of blood. He walked into the living room, and saw Courtney lying on the ground.

"Are you OK?" Shadow asked.

"She's dead," replied a strange voice.

Shadow turned to see a girl, around 16, with jet-black hair and eyes standing with a small smile on her face.

"Who are you?" demanded Shadow.

"I am Umbra. Your sister" replied the girl, pulling her right hand from behind her, revealing razor sharp nails. Her fingernails were longer than average. They were almost 2 feet long! They glinted with blood in the moonlight. "I killed her."

"Why?" asked Shadow, dropping to his knees next to Courtney's body.

"Because. I needed to give you a reason to fight me." Umbra replied. "Meet me at the tallest tower of the shrine at midnight tomorrow."

"Fine", replied Shadow with tears in his eyes.

"Perfect", said Umbra. "Good night Shadow", she said as she drove her blade-like nails into Shadow's chest.

Shadow shot up in bed, screaming as Courtney rushed in.

"All a dream", Shadow mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked.

"Courtney", said Shadow as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What happened to your chest?" asked Courtney as she wrapped fresh bandages around Shadow. Shadow looked down to find five small puncture wounds where Umbra had stabbed him.

"I'm fine", Shadow said quickly.

At 10:00 the next night, Shadow left for the shrine. Courtney begged him not to go, but Shadow wouldn't listen.

"Shadow, please come back", she cried.

"I must go", replied Shadow.

As Shadow reached the shrine he pulled out his sword hilt. As he started climbing to the roof, he focused his energy into the blade. He opened the door to the roof, and felt the cold night air blow into his face. After several minutes, Umbra appeared from the darkness.

"So, you actually showed", said Umbra, forming her own energy blade.

"Are we going to talk, or fight", said Shadow.

With that, Umbra lunged at Shadow. She slashed at him, but he quickly dodged. They fought for about five minutes before Umbra landed a hit on Shadow, stabbing him through the left shoulder. Shadow was getting hit more and more. Umbra appeared behind Shadow. "You aren't as skilled as I thought", she commented. She stabbed Shadow, and watched as he fell to his knees. "Maybe I'll go after your girlfriend next", Umbra snickered.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Shadow roared as his demonic wings erupted from his back once again. Shadow hoverer in front of Umbra, blood oozing from his wounds as he shot forward. Umbra disappeared, and appeared again behind Shadow, stabbing him. Shadow fell to the roof of the shrine, just in time to see Umbra put a dagger to Courtney's throat. Shadow collapsed to the ground, and just before he blacked out, he saw a red blur pass in front of Umbra, and Courtney was gone.

"Damn you Shadow!" yelled Umbra as she disappeared once again.

Shadow awoke to find himself once again, in Courtney's home. He had been bandaged up again. He rose, and walked into Courtney's room. He gently lifted her off of her bed, and walked out the door.

When Courtney awoke, she was laying on a woven mat in a bamboo room. She looked around, but found no one. Next to her, she found a note and cell phone.

"Courtney,

I've brought you to the place where I grew up. I thought it would be the safest place to reside for a while. You can call me if you need to. I'm the first number under the speed dial. I'll be back soon.

Shadow"

As Shadow sat, eating a bowl of ramen, he felt an icy hand grip his shoulder. He looked up to see a boy, about his age, with ice blue hair, and a huge grin on his face.

"Shadow!" yelled the boy. "It's me. Ice. Remember? We were best friends, once upon a time."

"I remember", said Shadow as he went back to his ramen.

"So, how's the city? What would make you come back here?" asked Ice.

"I'm being hunted by my sister, Umbra", responded Shadow. "She never knew me growing up, so I thought this would be the safest place to hang for a while."

Shadow rose and walked away as Ice started to follow. As they reached Shadow's home, Courtney ran out to greet Shadow. Shadow stopped dead in his tracks when he saw that Courtney was wearing a deep blue kimono that had belonged to Shadow's mother.

"Damn dude", said Ice as he looked at Shadow. "She's a knockout. I call first go with her!"

Shadow elbowed Ice in the ribs. "You will be a gentleman, and keep your hands to yourself", said Shadow.

"Alright", Ice said, in barely a whisper, trying to catch his breath as Courtney ran up, and threw her arms around Shadow. Shadow winced and Courtney quickly let go.

"Sorry Shadow. I forgot about your wounds", she quietly said.

"It's alright", Shadow replied. "Courtney, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Ice."

Ice bowed deeply as Shadow introduced him to Courtney. After the brief introductions, Shadow ventured into the house. He reached a door bearing his family crest of the upside down cresant moon. Shadow laid his hand down on the symbol, and the door slid open. As Shadow walked through the dark room, he began to describe the weapons that were laid out. Each weapon belonged to a different member of his family. A different hunter. At the back of the room, lay a coffin covered in sealing talismans.

"Here it is", said Shadow. "The deadliest weapon to grace this earth. The blade is able to suck the very essence from its victims. However, it does the same to the person who wields it. Gradually killing the swordsman. It was forged thousands of years ago, and it has been my family's duty to guard it. The vampire blade."

Shadow slowly unsheathed the blade, and admired the intricate designs carved into it. No sooner had he removed the blade from the scabbard, than he felt mind-numbing pain. He dropped to his knees before collapsing to the floor.

"Shadow!" yelled Courtney, rushing to his side as he weakly returned the blade to the sheath. "Are you alright?" Courtney asked quietly. Shadow slowly rose and replaced the blade back into the coffin, resealing it afterward.

The next morning, Shadow walked back into the room. He had taken three steps when he stopped dead in his tracks. The coffin had been opened. The seals were broken, and on the lid of the coffin was etched a white snowflake.

"ICE! YOU BASTARD!" yelled Shadow.


End file.
